star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Aargau
Aargau was a planet located in the Core Worlds, not far from Coruscant and the Corellian Run. Aargau was an exceptionally wealthy world, due both to its status as a financial center, as well as the planet's vast reserves of rare and precious metals. Aargau was a member of the Galactic Republic from its discovery until the end of that galactic power. After the fall of the Galactic Empire, it was considered a New Republic stronghold. Despite this, Aargau took a neutral approach to politics, which meant that warring factions were mutually welcome to conduct business on the planet. The planetary government imposed only three laws on citizens and visitors, called the Three Statutes of Aargau. These laws focused on the export of Aargau's natural resources, the absolute ban on weapons for visitors—and, conversely, the requirement to bear arms for Aargauuns. Breaking any of these rules was punishable by immediate execution during the times of the Old Republic and Galactic Empire, though the punishment has said to have been changed since the founding of the New Republic. Description * Aargau occupied a central location in the Core Worlds region; not only was it in close proximity to the politicallyimportant world of Coruscant, it was also surrounded by hyperlanes such as the Corellian Run and the Ag Circuit. * Thanks to this, combined with a culture fixated on banking and finance, as well as enormous reserves of valuable metals, the planet became an economic powerhouse.6 Several governments, corporations, and organizations stored their assets in the planet's thousands of secure vaults.3 * Aargau's government, the Bank of Aargau, which in turn was owned by the InterGalactic Banking Clan, operated with only three primary laws called the Three Statutes of Aargau, all of which were punishable with death if broken. * It was illegal to export Aargau's rare metals without proper approval, for non-Aargauuns to carry weapons—on the other hand, it was illegal for Aargauun citizens to be unarmed—and finally, it was unlawful to "defraud, discredit or deceive" the Bank of Aargau. The Bank's wholly owned subsidiary Bank of Aargau Security was, at the time of the Galactic Empire, the largest privately owned army in the galaxy. * The Aargau Home Guard frequently played war games around Aargau's capital, New Escrow. * This display of military power was meant to deter foreign powers from invading the planet, but in reality, Aargau's financial position already ensured this was an unpopular notion. Due to the planet's laws on export, the Bank of Aargau Security subsidiary BAS Customs strictly monitored all inbound and outgoing traffic. * Much of Aargau's surface was covered by city, though far from all of it.1 While the higher, newer levels of the cities were seat to the planet's political and financial power, the millions of years-old lower levels referred to as the Undercity, were home to a seedier element, which included members of the Hutt Desilijic clan. Due to Aargau's unique laws, this group of people were free to conduct their somewhat shady business mostly in peace. History Old Galactic Republic Galactic Empire New Galactic Republic Category:Canon articles Category:Core Worlds planets Category:Jungle planets